deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Toretto
Dominic Toretto is the main protagonist of the Fast & Furious series of action movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dom VS "Baby" Miles Possible Opponents * Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible) History Dominic Toretto was born August 29, 1976. His father was a professional stock car driver who earned a reputation on the track and his family owned and ran a market and cafe shop. As a child, Dominic befriended the likes of Vince during the third grade. At some point he also befriended Letty, a neighborhood local, around the time she was ten years old, based on their shared interest in cars. However, he never took a romantic interest in her until she was sixteen years old. Dominic's father was a proactive figure in his life. He helped Mia with her homework, reading ahead of chapters to help her the following day. The Toretto's also attended church and held family barbecues for their neighbors. Dominic helped his father build what would become the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, "900 horses of Detroit muscle". His father used the Charger to participate in the Los Angeles County Raceway in nine seconds. During the last stock car race of the season of an unknown year, Dominic watched as his father was run off the track by another racer, Kenny Linder, when Linder's car clipped his bumper. Dominic's father was killed instantly when his stock car crashed into the wall at 120 miles per hour and burst into flames. Dominic remembered hearing his father screaming, but the people who witnessed the accident explained that his father had died before his car exploded. Dominic had been the one screaming. A week following the accident, Dominic encountered Linder and when given the opportunity, Dominic attacked Linder, beating him with a wrench. Dominic only intended to hit him once but lost control and kept attacking Linder it until he couldn't lift his arm anymore. The result of Linder injuries rendered him unable to race, Dominic was banned for life from the tracks. Dominic was sent to Lompoc Prison for assaulting Linder. In addition to keeping up his family's business, Dominic also engaged in major crimes with his friends, such as stealing major appliances from transporting trucks using their cars. Dominic also participated in illegal street races for money and to sustain his passion for racing. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Dominic Toretto *Aliases: Dom *Born: August 29, 1976 *Height: 1.82m *weight: 204lbs *Formerly a fugitive *The leader of his crew Feats * Undefeated in street racing * Won one street race with a banged up car whilst the engine was about to explode * Jumped through two buildings with just a car * Pulled off some ridiculous heists Flaws * Massive Papa Wolf (look it up on TV Tropes), both with his actual and metaphorical family, so can be manipulated when they are put in danger, like with what international hacker Cypher did. * Did most of the heists with other people, making the feat worth less. * As reckless as street racers usually are, but thankfully hasn't ended up killing himself. Yet. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Fast and Furious characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users